When the Sun Rises
by Kute Kit Kat
Summary: She needed someone and he showed up just in time to save her. DMHG, one-shot. R&R please


**Disclaimer- Don't own**

The river of blood slowly flowed down her arm. Hermione was blissfully unaware of everything around her. She was completely empty of feelings except for the feeling of peace. Her blade laid loosely in her hand, covered in her body's life force. How ironic it was that her method of peace was to bleed.

Off in the distance she heard an owl screeching, bringing her out of her empty thoughts. Startled she looked at her watch, and let a gasp escape her. It was late and she best be off to bed before she was caught.

Slowly Hermione got up off the window seat she was sitting on and pulled her sleeve down over her arm. With her sleeve sticking to her arm because of the blood she placed her blade in her pants pocket. Striding over to the door to the abandoned classroom, she creaked open the door. The door creaked noisily, and Hermione flinched at the offensive sound.

Seeing no one Hermione carefully slid out of the room and slowly pushed the door closed trying to prevent as much noise as possible. She started off down the hall towards Gyrfindor's common room. Not noticing the small trail of blood droplets she was leaving behind.

Draco was taking a midnight stroll around the castle. Loving the silent corridors and dark corners contrasting with the moon light floors. That is until he saw something that looked out of place in this surreal environment.

Draco leaned down to get a closer look at the mystery substance. Surprised when he figures out what it is he looked up and down the hall for something that could have left it behind. What he then saw startled him; there was more blood down the hall, on his current path.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to follow the trail. Not knowing where this was headed just added to the experience, or so he thought.

Frowning at the ground noticing that the trail abruptly ended. Draco looked up to find himself in front of a window in the middle of a hallway. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. There was Hermione Granger staring out of the window, not even turning around to greet him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Draco looked up at the ceiling to see if maybe there was a leak in the roof, but he saw nothing of the sort. He turned his gaze back to Hermione, and for some reason his eyes looked down her body. His eyes stopped immediately when they saw what was making the noise.

There was blood dripping off her sleeve and landing on the ground, forming a small pool of the liquid on the floor. Draco's face paled, and he unknowingly took a step backward. In the process tripping over his robes, and taking a gasp before he caught himself from falling over.

Hermione was staring unseeingly out the window when she heard a gasp from behind her. Turning her head to the side so she could see behind her, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy almost falling over backwards. Turning her whole body around, she started to take steps towards him.

Draco seeing her coming nearer, froze. He didn't know what to do, his eyes of their own accord traveled down to her arm. Seeing the huge, and steadily growing, red stain on her shirtsleeve made him sick to the stomach. When she was right in front of him he finally looked up into her eyes what he saw shook him to the bone. Her eyes were full of pain and loneliness, they shined with unshed tears.

Hermione desperately needed someone, and she could no longer take the pain in her heart. If she didn't find someone she wasn't going to see the sun rise in the morning. No matter how much it hurt her pride to say it she needed someone and it looked like Draco was the one.

Hermione lifted her non-bleeding arm she reached to touch Draco's check. He flinched when she was almost touching him. She stopped mid reach and pulled away, looking at Draco in the eyes. She was willing him to see that she needed him right now, and willed him to accept her this night.

Draco saw that she was desperate for human companionship, and although he hated to admit it he felt a tug at his heart. Though many people thought that he was cold-hearted he was just that way around other people, but really he was a nice guy who hated to see people in pain.

Draco took a step towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shake in his grasp. Hermione fell in his arms and let herself go. She cried out all of her pain, and hatred to the world for abandoning her.

They stayed like that until Hermione had cried herself dry. Pulling back from Draco's embrace, she lightly kissed him on the lips and speed away. In her wake Draco felt himself reach out to grab her before she got away, but he was too late, she was gone.

The next morning found Hermione silently sitting at the window by her bed, watching the sunrise over the horizon.

**A.N.- So, how was it? please tell me waht you thought and if there are any mistakes. Also I personally thought that words weren't necessary in this story, but that's just me.**

**Thank you for reading(and for those spiffy people: Thank you for reading and _reviewing_.)

* * *

**


End file.
